User blog:Ahomeschoolingroudon/Ahomeschoolingroudon's Top 10 Waifu's List
Well, time to join the Speedwagon. You may all know my Number 1 by this point but, screw it! We all knew Chesk’s waifu, we all knew Para’s waifu. This is just for the other waifus who deserve a mention. The only rule is one waifu per franchise. But other than that let's get this party started 10# ]]You'd think my waifu for PMMM would be either Sayaka or Kyoko. But, no. One of those hipsters who chooses somebody else, and that somebody else is Mami. Call me a perv or whatever, but her fanservice is not the only reason. She has plenty of rifles and such, one of the best themes I've ever heard and of course she's done quite a bit against the angel buttmonkey. Now this alone usually wouldn't get you at Number 10, as it takes more than just that to get on my list. And that's where the fanservicy fanservice comes into play, and. Well. 9# ]]I regret nothing, Saikou. Not sorry, BRS. Like Kyoko, she’s a badass. And well, look at her. She just well, doesn’t seem to hold anything back? Ok now I’m getting sorry. She’s adorable, badass and just about everything you want. Including that gun she wields. However, only #9 because Saikou. 8# Whoever said witches couldn’t be pretty? Anyway, Cierra is probably my favorite character from Riviera. More than Ein. She’s kind and powerful. Despite being clumsy, but hey. I’m also pretty clumsy too. And she can use flame-based attacks and well..Groudon. 7# ]] Yeah, even vampires can make the cut. Such is the case with Rachel Alucard. She’s very powerful, being one of the most powerful characters in BlazBlue. She has control of wind and lightning, and she has plenty of weapons with just her clothing. Also with her durability it wouldn’t affect if-..what is with me today? 6# ]] Even shapeshifters work, this shapeshifter in particular is able to transform into the likes of dragons. And, if you don’t know. I certainly like dragons alright...honestly, that’s about it. Other than the fact that well...CUUUTE. 5# ]] Cheerful yet determined, that’s another type of person that I like. And she has a strong sense of justice, also as the “Master of unlocking” she could always help me out on the times where, there’s always something locked. We’ve all been there. Also her theme in MVC3 is boss. 4# Picking Touhou waifus is, extremely hard. There’s plenty possible candidates. I was originally gonna go with Mokou as she can manipulate fire, and like with Cierra, Groudon. And the fact that she’s immortal, but then comes around Suika. The fact that she’s often drunk sealed the deal. Drinking buddies are my favorite kind of buddy unless the buddy in question is somebody like Chesk for instance. And having a waifu that’s a drinker would be perfect..oh trust me, that’s gonna come back later. 3# ]] Fredrika may be cute, but Compa brings cute to a whole different level. I would describe how well Compa is as a waifu but all I need to is post this and you’d know 2# ]] Can’t complain with somebody who’s straightforward. And the fact that she’s energetic and bright also helps out. And you may know me with a joking nature, and as Yang has that in the bag. It just kinda seems..perfect really. Well it would be perfect if it weren’t for.. The one obvious number #1, after the honorable mentions. So let's get to the honorable mentions Honorable Mentions 1 ]] Bae-onetta. Yeah, I couldn’t resist. Anyways, this chick is quite the powerhouse. She pretty much fought against the god of her universe, and won. Not to mention, she always has her stash of guns. And I can’t pass up a female gunslinger. 2 ]] I already briefly talked about her in my Suika entry but, screw it. Like I said there, she can manipulate fire. My favorite type of kinesis. And of course, the immortality deal. You see, no matter whether you decapitate her, atomize her, shoot her down. She’ll always be revived. So, there’s really no worries about her being down for the count. But because of the one waifu per franchise, she just can't be on the list. But I thought I'd just give her an HM 3 ]] Okay, she may already have a husband in the form of Inuyasha but, really there was no way I could pass her up. She’s an archer, and. I don’t know about you but archers in media are pretty good ones, and this is no exception. And spiritual abilities and purification. Wynaut. Though she’s only an honorable mention because of the fact that she’s married to Inuyasha but, eh. Just can’t resist. 4 ]] Yeah, we all knew the Wiki Waifu would get a mention. She’s the wiki waifu for a reason, she’s adorable yet badass. That already sealed a pick for an honorable mention. But why only a mention? Because, well. We all know she’s better off with good ol D-Pitt- Dark Pit: Ugh, can you just keep quiet for once in your life!? Nah. It’s Darkyoko, you don’t understand how perfect it is, and with you two ge- Dark Pit: *Socks in the face* Yeah..oh, and I've already had Mami for PMMM-Waifu but. Whatevs The Most Obviously Obvious #1 Choice in The History Of Obviously Obviouses ]] OBVIOUSLY CANA! She’s loyal, she’s a drinker, she’s serious except when she’s drunk, she’s laid back. That’s pretty much me. There’s no doubt about it that Cana would honestly be the perfect fit. If Cana was real I’d do whatever it took for the two of us to get into a relationship. Because, she would be a true soulmate. Category:Blog posts